


Going Out

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey decides it's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

Tambi couldn't say she was surprised when Casey showed up one day with a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and a dress that must have been glued on.

'I thought I said it would be a working dinner,' she said, amused, as she took the offered flowers.

'And I thought I said we'd catch a movie afterwards,' said Casey, unperturbed, and bustled in. 'Dinner and a movie makes a date.'

'Casey.'

'Shush.' Casey dropped a kiss on Tambi's nose, shutting down her brain along with her objections. 'We can fight about it over breakfast.'

And that was that.


End file.
